If We Shine
by Heterochromer
Summary: Hari pertamanya keluar dari rumah sakit, Taemin langsung disodorkan payung biru terang yang kontras sekali. [Kim Taemin / Kim Jonghyun (JR) – Produce 101 x Nu'est. TaeBugi. Aged down!Jonghyun. AU. Typo(s)]


**If We Shine**

 **.**

Hari pertamanya keluar dari rumah sakit, Taemin langsung disodorkan payung biru terang yang kontras sekali.

[Kim Taemin / Kim Jonghyun (JR) – Produce 101 x Nu'est. Aged down!Jonghyun. AU. Typo(s)]

 **.**

Keluar dari rumah sakit adalah hal yang benar-benar Taemin inginkan untuk saat ini.

Maka ketika dokternya datang ke dalam ruangan dan mengatakan bahwa Taemin bisa menghabiskan waktu seharian penuh untuk berjalan-jalan mengelilingi kota, Taemin refleks langsung meloncat dari kasurnya—membuat perawat yang selalu menjaganya memekik histeris.

Kini Taemin sudah lengkap menggunakan pakaiannya yang paling kasual. Celana jins ketat dengan kaos Polo lengan pendek, tampilannya benar-benar terlihat normal.

"Jangan pernah lepas gelang rumah sakitmu!" seru perawatnya, kewalahan menangani Taemin yang mengenakan sepatu _sneakers_ -nya dengan semangat.

Taemin hanya mengangguk dan menyeringai lebar sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan ruangannya.

Berada terus-terusan di dalam rumah sakit membuatnya muak.

 **.**

Seoul di pertengahan musim panas jauh lebih kejam ketimbang di awal musim panas.

Taemin ingat sekali, dia masuk ke rumah sakit saat musim panas baru saja tiba. Sebulan lebih ia absen dari kampusnya karena penyakit kelainan usus ditambah anoreksia, membuatnya membutuhkan waktu lama untuk keluar dari rumah sakit. Bila Taemin beruntung, seharusnya dua minggu lagi dia sudah bisa keluar dari rumah sakit karena keadaannya membaik.

Hei, bahkan dia sudah diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit untuk sementara waktu. Itu pertanda yang baik.

Sinar matahari benar-benar menyengat, namun Taemin tidak patah arang. Berniat mengelilingi daerah perbelanjaan yang biasa ia kunjungi dengan teman-temannya, Taemin menyerlingkan matanya ke gelang rumah sakit yang melingkar di tangannya sembari menahan hasrat untuk membuangnya ke sembarang arah.

Hari ini bukanlah hari yang terlalu ramai, mungkin dikarenakan hari kerja. Taemin juga tidak menginginkan berdesak-desakan, bisa-bisa ia jatuh tersungkur karena kondisi fisiknya masih belum prima.

Ngomong-ngomong, Taemin tidak mengerti hanya dengan berjalan-jalan di luar ruangan seperti ini saja bisa membuatnya merasa senang dan sangat bersemangat.

"Um ... permisi."

Sebuah suara terdengar amat dekat dengan telinganya, membuat Taemin sontak melonjak karena terkejut. Ia menoleh untuk mencari sumber suara.

Seorang pemuda berdiri tepat di belakang punggungnya, matanya menatap Taemin dengan sedikit takut-takut dari balik payung yang dikenakannya. Dia memakai seragam sekolah khusus musim panas milik Sekolah Penyiaran Seoul dan tubuhnya terlihat jauh lebih ringkih ketimbang tubuh Taemin sendiri.

"Bagaimana bisa kau terlihat lebih kecil dariku?"

Tanpa Taemin sadari, dia bertanya pada siswa itu dengan bingung. Yang ditanya pun mengerutkan kening. "M-Maaf?"

Taemin langsung menggeleng-geleng. "A-Ah tidak, maaf aku melantur tadi," jawab Taemin. "Ada apa?"

"K-Kau berdiri di tengah gerimis, sedangkan aku melihat kau mengenakan gelang rumah sakit," ujar pelajar itu dengan perlahan.

Refleks, Taemin langsung mengadahkan kepalanya. Astaga, dia tidak paham mengapa ia bisa tidak menyadari bahwa gerimis mulai turun dengan lumayan deras—seingatnya tadi ia masih merasa kepanasan dengan sinar matahari yang menyengat. Terlalu lama di rumah sakit sepertinya berhasil membuat kinerja otaknya menjadi sangat lambat.

Taemin masih mengadahkan kepalanya untuk memastikan bahwa langit benar-benar gerimis ketika sebuah payung berwarna biru cerah menghalangi pandangannya pada langit.

"M-Maaf _hyungnim_ , tetapi kau bisa semakin sakit bila terus kehujanan."

Pemuda tak dikenal itu menatap Taemin dengan tatapan khawatir terpolos yang pernah Taemin lihat. Entah kenapa, melihatnya membuat Taemin tersenyum.

"Apa kau tidak takut bahwa aku orang jahat?" tanya Taemin, mendekatkan dirinya dengan sang pelajar untuk berbagi payung. Taemin membaca tanda pengenal di bagian sakunya. Kim Jonghyun.

"Aku melihat _hyungnim_ sebagai orang baik," jawab Kim Jonghyun tanpa ragu. Suaranya menggemaskan sekali di telinga Taemin. "Ngomong-ngomong, payungnya untuk _hyungnim_ saja. Aku bisa memakai payung temanku."

Sontak Taemin terkejut. "Ah! Tidak perlu!"

Namun, Kim Jonghyun menyerahkan gagang payungnya ke Taemin dengan amat cepat lalu berlari menembus gerimis yang semakin deras. Pelajar itu sempat menoleh singkat ke Taemin untuk melambai dengan senyuman yang amat cerah, kontras sekali dengan cuaca saat ini.

Begitu sosok Kim Jonghyun menghilang dari pandangannya, Taemin menghela napasnya yang sedari tadi tertahan.

"Kim Jonghyun, ya ..."

 **.**

Begitu Taemin kembali ke rumah sakit, perawatnya sibuk mengomelinya dan Taemin hanya bisa terkekeh meminta maaf.

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa hari ini akan turun hujan musim panas!" bela Taemin pada perawatnya yang kini meletakkan semangkup sup ayam hangat di meja nakas. "Kalau tahu, aku akan membawa payung, _Noona_!"

Perawatnya mengangkat alis. "Bisa kau jelaskan dari mana payung ini berasal dari mana?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk payung biru pemberian Kim Jonghyun.

Tanpa sadar, bibir Taemin membentuk senyum lembut.

"Dari seorang jelmaan malaikat? Ah, entahlah," jawab Taemin lalu menoleh kembali pada perawatnya. " _Noona_ , aku ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari rumah sakit!"

 **.**

 **Selesai**

 **.**

 **A/N :** random fic yang tercipta abis dengerin Hikaru Nara. AND OH MY GOD YOUNGMIN MENTIONED TAEBUGI IN HIS MXM INTERVIEW AWW. Dia bilang dia deket 95liners rap squad (Taemin, Bugi, Sanggyun) dan I'm so sure mereka deket dari jaman Position Evaluation karena sama-sama rap.

Jangan-jangan mereka punya group chat sendiri? Argh plis pengen liat TaeBugi sailing lagi /abaikan.

Mind to review? :9

 **.**

 **.**

"Halo?"

" _Apa benar ini Kim Jonghyun?"_

"A-Ah, betul. Siapa ini?"

" _Apa kau ingat, payungmu masih denganku?"_

"Ah, _hyungnim_! B-Bagaimana bisa kau tahu namaku dan nomor ponselku?"

" _Kau menempelkan label namamu di ujung gagang payungmu beserta dengan nomor teleponnya, kkk~"_

"Astaga, aku lupa aku menempelkannya. Maafkan aku _hyungnim_ , kau boleh melepaskannya!"

" _Hahaha, tidak apa. Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Kim Taemin dan aku mahasiswa semester dua di Hanguk."_

"Aku Kim Jonghyun, siswa tahun terakhir Sekolah Penyiaran Seoul. Salam kenal, Taemin _hyungnim_."

" _Umm... Apa Sabtu depan kau tidak ada acara, Jonghyun?"_

"Tidak ada, _hyung_. Ada apa?"

" _Mari berkencan denganku."_

Jonghyun menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya sejenak sebelum mengguncang keras bahu Dongho yang tengah membaca komik di sampingnya. "Kang Dongho, ingat pemuda tampan yang kuberikan payungku padanya karena dia kehujanan dan sedang dirawat?"

Dongho meliriknya sejenak. "Biar kutebak, dia meneleponmu saat ini?"

Jonghyun mengangguk semangat, mengabaikan fakta bahwa wajahnya sudah sangat merah padam. "Iya, dan dia mengajakku kencan akhir pekan nanti!"

Kedua mata Dongho melebar. "Serius?!"

Terdengar suara kekehan dari ponsel Jonghyun. _"Tolong ingat bahwa telepon dariku masih terhubung, Jonghyun-ssi. Dan terima kasih atas pujian tampannya."_

Rasanya Jonghyun ingin mati saja.

M. A. L. U.


End file.
